


Club Scene

by Immortalnite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a claim on here.<br/>"I want an after college thing where they all meet up in a club and then go back to their hotel, which happens to be the same one, and things go from there. John Dave and Karkat go into one room, Sollux and Eridan in the other. Smut...NSFW...the whole deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Scene

Sollux was sitting at the bar when Karkat came and pulled him onto the floor, slinging his arms around his neck.

“Wow, didn't know you felt like this about me, KK.” Sollux deadpanned at the shorter boy.

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes, you know I adore socially awkward nerds who are more or less married to their computers. No, fuckass, I'm just using you right now while Dave dances with John.”

“I thought you loved me!” Sollux faked hurt. “And why do you need me while Dave is with John? Are you pulling a jealous stunt or something? 'Cause that's pretty lame.”

Karkat sighed. “No, dipshit, Dave and I are tired of John getting boners for us but never doing anything about them. We're just using this lovely opportunity while we're here to take advantage of that and get some of the Egbert ass.”

“You know, a threesome while he's drunk could technically be rape, I think.” Sollux raised an eyebrow.

“That's why he's not drunk.” Karkat sighed. “Just shoosh on all your legal I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-and-nobody's-pulled-it-out-because-I-haven't-gotten-laid-in-years crap, okay.”

As the song ended, Karkat stepped away and went over to Dave. Sollux was about to step off the floor, go join Egbert or something, but he recognised the opening of the next song that was coming on. Finally, he thought, the club was actually playing something good. He'd be damned if he missed the one decent track they'd done all night. He let his body move to the beat, barely jerking when someone's arms wrapped around his waist.

When the song was over, someone's voice said “Wanna go get a drink?”

Sollux spun around in surprise, recognising the weird, rolling accent. The guy behind him eye's widened when he saw his face.

“ED?”

“Sollux?”

They stepped off the floor and Sollux lead them back to his booth, grinning.

“Haven't seen you since college, how've you been?”

“I've been good, got a job with some guys from our dorm building in college working some tech jobs. They're shit at it, but fun to work with.” Sollux shrugged. “So, what brings you here?”

“I live in the town over, but the nightlife there is nonexistent at best. So I came over here.” Eridan waved his hand at the fairly sizable dance floor, illustrating his point. “How about you?”

Sollux laughed. “Funny story, actually, John Egbert is one of my coworkers, he wanted to come here. We're in town on a business trip, so even though we only have an hour and a half drive back home, he suggested we go clubbing and get a hotel, just cause we can.” Sollux leaned in a little and lowered his voice. “But now it looks to me like,” He waved his hand at where John was at the edge of the dance floor. “John's plan is backfiring on him, courtesy of Dave and KK.”

Eridan raised an eyebrow. “Um. Huh. That's interesting.”

Sollux shrugged. “Anyway, gotten up to anything interesting since we last spoke? Any tragic heartbreaks, exciting opportunities, etc?”

“Eridan!”

Sollux and Eridan paused to look up at John. Eridan smiled at the flushed looking boy.

“Oh, John! Hey, haven't seen you in a while either, huh? It's turning into a god damn college reunion here.” Eridan said.

Behind John, Dave and Karkat walked up. “Yeah it is, nice too see you again, though.” Dave said. Sollux fought off a snicker at the startled jump John made when Dave spoke. Karkat slid into the booth, eyes fixed on Dave and John.

“Hm, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get a round for everyone. ED, why don't you come with me?” Sollux pulled Eridan out of the booth, winking at Karkat as he did.

He and Eridan walked up to the bar, leaning against it as they waited for the bartender to notice them amongst the crowd of other patrons. The bartender slammed to shots down on the counter in front of them and disappeared before Sollux could tell him that they didn't want any shots. Eridan shrugged and tossed his back, wincing at the taste.

“You did always like your fruity drinks, huh?” Sollux laughed. He picked up the other shot and threw it back like it was nothing, smirking as if it proved his superiority.

Eridan jerked his head back at the table. “So, I meant to ask, what's up with them? Are they gonna leave at some point or is this gonna turn into an awkward quickie in the bathroom that everyone knows happened and is uncomfortable about later?” Eridan asked.

Sollux rolled his eyes. “You kidding me? They're gonna go back to the hotel, the three of them, and I'm going to be locked out of the room for several hours. In fact, here comes Dave now to tell me that they are leaving.”

Eridan looked up, and sure enough, Dave was walking up to them. “Hey, I'm taking the two of them back to the room now.”

Sollux sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Try not to break Egderp, please. I'll call when I'm on the way back.”

Dave smirked and gave him a thumbs up, moving quickly back over to his two companions. Sollux sighed again, a little louder and more dramatic. “Just when I was going to leave, too.”

Eridan laughed. “We could always go back to my room if this place is giving you a headache. Wouldn't want to hurt your pretty head.” He teased.

Sollux slapped his arm lightly. “Yeah, might as well. I don't even want to think about how poorly off the world would be if they lost my brains. It would be a true catastrophe.”

Eridan paid for the drinks, pushing Sollux's hand away when he tried, and the two left the club. The streets were dark and some of the alleys looked like they were fresh out of every horror movie Sollux had ever seen. He pointed this out to Eridan.

“Awww. Don't worry babe, I'll protect you.”

“Damn straight you will. I'm shoving you in front of me if anything jumps out.”

Eridan faked being hurt.

They turned one last corner and Eridan slowed in front of a generic looking hotel, the second letter on the sign above them out. “Okay, this is my hotel.”

Sollux glanced around at the street names in front and to the side of the hotel and raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Dude, we're in the same hotel.”

Eridan smiled. “Lovely, then you won't have to walk back later.”

They went up to Eridan's room, which was on the floor above Sollux's room. When they got in and flopped down on the bed next to each other, a thought struck Sollux.

“If you live one town over, why did you get a hotel room?”

Eridan blushed and laid back on the bed. “Well, I was planning on picking someone up, you know, before I found out you guys were here.”

Sollux blushed a little too, opening his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it.

“So, you dating anyone?” Eridan asked.

Sollux sighed and shook his head. “No, not really. I haven't dated anyone, actually, since... well.”

“Since me?” Eridan replied, smirking a little. “No one else can stand up to all this, huh?”

Sollux rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you know, no one else can rival your amazing ego.”

“I try, thanks.” Eridan laughed. “I haven't either, really. Just strings of one night stands when I'm stressed out.”

“Does that mean you're stressed out now?” Sollux raised an eyebrow.

“Mmm, yeah, a little. This day always is.” Eridan said.

“How come?” Sollux bit his lip, fighting back stray thoughts. He probably wasn't thinking of that, just because he remembered didn't mean Eridan did too, right? After all, it had been several years since they broke up. No sane person remembered that kind of thing for someone they weren't even seeing anymore. Most married guys couldn't even remember it.

Eridan had sat up and was looking at him, a slight expression of hurt on his face, and Sollux's thoughts came back to slap him across the face. “You don't remember?”

Sollux looked away from Eridan's face and down at his lap. He dropped his voice so he could barely even hear himself. “Our anniversary.”

Eridan heard it, however, and he smiled a little. “Yeah.”

Sollux shifted. He glanced over at the clock and debated. It had been easily an hour since JohnDaveKat would have gotten back to the hotel, which meant he should be clear to abscond back to his room if what he said next went to shit.

“You know, I never really got over you.”

Sollux looked at Eridan in surprise. Was it even possible? Did he really mean what Sollux thought he meant?

“I probably should have, by now, but I can't for whatever reason.” Eridan was refusing to look at him.

Sollux looked up at the slightly taller man and made a split second gut decision. He reached up and threaded his fingers in Eridan's hair and yanked his head down for a rough kiss.  
There was a moment of pause, where everything seemed to hold its breath, before Eridan began to kiss back. Their tongues slid together and Sollux sighed quietly, relaxing into his old lover. He tasted just like he always had, slightly salty, and it took Sollux back to all the times they had done this in college, frantic kisses and hushed moans as they tried not to wake Sollux's roommate. 

There was a note of desperation and longing, like Eridan couldn't quite believe it and thought he was going to leave at any moment.  Sollux smiled and leant back, pulling Eridan down on top of him. He untangled his hands from the thick, dyed purple hair and brought them back to rest on top of the hands on either side of his head, lacing their fingers together. Eridan broke away from the kiss and stared down at him, slightly flushed.

“Me too.” Was all Sollux had to say before Eridan was kissing him again, lips trailing away from his mouth and down his jawline. He found the spot under his ear like it was the X on a worn map he'd had memorised for ages. Sollux pushed up the hem of Eridan's shirt, fingers sliding over the familiar muscles on his stomach. He pulled the shirt up, making Eridan pause and sit up for a moment to take it off completely. Sollux sat up also, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it.

Eridan paused for a second, digging a small bottle out of his pocket and setting it on the bed before he stripped himself of his remaining clothes. Sollux sat for a moment, taking in the body of his... partner? He wasn't exactly sure what they were now, or what they were going to be once this was over, but for now he didn't really care. He got to his knees and leant forward to pull Eridan into another kiss, his free hand fumbling at the buttons on his pants. Eridan's cold hands soon joined his, tugging the tight black jeans off his bony hips.  
He reached for the bottle of lube on the bed next to him and opened it, slowly coating his first three fingers in it. Catching Eridan's gaze, he reached behind himself and slowly pushed his first finger in. The second finger burned a little and when he pressed the third finger into himself, he was biting his lip to distract from the pain. He tried to move his fingers a little, telling himself it would get better. When his fingers brushed his prostate, he gasped and moaned. Eridan, sitting in front of him, had a full body jerk at the sound, clenching his hands like he was keeping himself from just pouncing on Sollux. He grinned and flicked his tongue out playfully, continuing to stretch himself until it didn't hurt.

He finally pulled his fingers out of himself, wincing a bit and Eridan shook himself out of the lust-hazy trance he had been in. Sollux passed him the bottle of lube and laid back as Eridan got himself ready.

Whe he was fully coated, he eased himself in, stopping every time Sollux's face changed in the slightest. When he was fully in, he started to move, slowly at first. Sollux gave a little growl of irritation and wrapped his legs around his waist, pushing back a little. Eridan gasped.

“You can go faster then that, you know.” Sollux said.

Eridan looked down at Sollux, taking in the red flush across his cheekbones and the half lidded look he had and he felt his self control break with a nearly audible crack. His hips snapped forward they both moaned, Sollux's hands tightening on his forearms. He set a rough pace that had them both falling apart, little gasp and shaky breaths filling the air between them. Eridan felt a heat begin to pool in his gut and his hips stuttered a little, slamming him in more roughly then usual. Sollux gasped and arched, his body tensing and clamping down as he came with a loud moan. Eridan nearly cried out at the sudden tightness around him and came as well, ducking his head to kiss Sollux sloppily as he did.

Eridan pulled out and rolled off Sollux to lie next to him. Sollux turned and slid an arm over him a moment later. They were silent, simply enjoying the closeness and the steady sound of their breaths.

“Why?” Eridan asked after a while. “If you miss me now? Why did you break up with me in the first place?”

Sollux sighed. “I told you. I had stuff going on in my life.”

“Not good enough, Sol.”

Sollux sat up. “It wasn't an excuse, ED. I really had shit going on. I left my 'best friend' after almost two years of being completely codependent on him. I didn't know how to function. I fell into a depression, alright.”

“Then why didn't you just tell me?” Eridan got up and turned so he was facing Sollux. “I could have helped you.”

“Because we weren't close enough, okay? We barely knew a thing about each other, besides that we each thought the other attractive.”

Eridan was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. “That's it? You just wanted less boyfriend and more friend? You could have just told me that. Sollux, I want to give us another go. And yeah, let's try to be better this time around, okay? I'm going to find out everything about you, and I'll make sure you know about me. Okay?”

Sollux grinned. “Yeah. Okay.”

 

  
Dave smirked at John, grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the floor. He was a little awkward at first, but he quickly go the hang of it. Nearby, he saw Karkat latch himself onto Sollux. He looked up at his friend, shades glinting in the twisting lights of the club.

Dave was starting to loose himself in the music, body moving perfectly in time to the heavy beats. John  resisted the urge to run his hands over Dave, and pull the other boy close and just feel the way his sinuous body moved. When the song ended, Karkat stepped in and took Dave for the next song.  
John felt a pang of disappointment, but he couldn't tell which of the two boys it was for. He'd been friends with Dave since before he could remember, but Karkat was as close to him as Dave, almost. Karkat was the only one who would actually watch his movies with him, so that said a lot about Karkat right there. At some point, maybe back in middle school, he'd started liking Dave as a little more then a friend. John had actually had his first kiss with Dave, the first time they got drunk together. When he'd met Karkat, he felt like his feelings had been thrown a total loop. Karkat was literally perfect, as far as John could tell. He was passionate and romantic and sentimental and, wow, those hips. So John was just honestly confused as to who he liked more.

He turned his attention back to the dance floor and heat immediately flooded his face. Dave had his hands on Karkat's hips, and had pulled the shorter boy closer until there was absolutely no space between them. Karkat didn't seem to be complaining as he practically grinded back on Dave. Dave looked down at Karkat, bringing a hand up to grasp his dark hair and forced his face up before leaning down to kiss him roughly. John couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight,even though he knew he should. Dave used the hand that wasn't holding Karkat in place to lower his shades just enough for John to see the look he shot across the room at him. John gasped and blushed, unable to break the eye contact until Dave until his shades back up and  began slowly groping Karkat's ass.

When the two broke apart, both panting and flushed, John found himself a little awkwardly turned on. He decided to go back to the booth they had gotten and see if Sollux was up for a few rounds so he wouldn't end up an accidental voyeur in his friend's relationship, whatever it was.

When he got to the booth, Sollux was sitting at the table with a familiar looking guy. It took him a moment to recognise the purple streaked hair and the rolling cadence of his unusual accent.

“Eridan!”

The other boy look up from Sollux, pausing in their conversation.

“Oh, John! Hey, haven't seen you in a while either, huh? It's turning into a god damn college reunion here.”

“Yeah it is, nice too see you again, though.” Dave's deeper voice sounded right next to John's ear and he jumped, not having noticed Dave approach, as usual. Karkat brushed past John, sliding into the booth across from Sollux and pulling John in after him. Dave sat down on the other side of him, effectively cutting off any chance at him getting out.

“Hm, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get a round for everyone.” Sollux said. “ED, why don't you come with me?” He shot a wink at Karkat and pulled Eridan up to the bar. John looked after him nervously, not really trusting himself not to do something really dumb with the two boys on either side.

He felt a hand on his thigh, Karkat's hand, and then Karkat leant across him to kiss Dave literally right in front of his face. Dave leant into the kiss, his hand also using John's leg for support. John was frozen, again unable to look away from the two right in front of him. Karkat's hand moved up his thigh,  palming at the increasingly tight spot in John's jeans and he gasped, fingers tightening on the edge of the table.

When they separated, Dave plucked Karkat's hand off John's lap and told the other boy to keep his hands to himself. Dave smirked at Karkat when he pouted a little, putting his hand in his pocket. John heard a barely audible click and a faint buzz and felt Karkat stiffen beside him, a tiny moan escaping his lips. John shifted a little at the noise, because damn, if his skinny jeans hadn't been tight enough before, they definitely were now.

Dave got up to go to the restroom and John glanced up at the bar to see what was taking Sollux so long, but he could easily pick them out in the throng of people gathered around the bar, all waiting for their drinks. They seriously needed more bartenders.

As soon as Dave was out of sight, the slight buzz John had heard before resumed. Karkat shifted, turning slightly so he was pressed against John. John looked down at him in surprise, finding Karkat's half lidded grey eyes a lot closer then expected. Without thinking, John moved to brush back a stray piece of hair from Karkat's forehead. Karkat grabbed his wrist and pulled it aside, leaning up and kissing John.

It was messy and wet, but Karkat didn't taste of alcohol like John had expected. His tongue roughly pushed its way into his mouth in a way that made his head spin a little and John found himself moaning as the cold metal ball from the tongue piercing he hadn't previously realised Karkat had pressed into his tongue. It was cold compared to the rest of Karkat and it shot spikes of pleasure up and down his spine.

“Hmm.”

John startled and jerked back from Karkat, turning to find that Dave had returned. He tried to stutter out a half formed apology, but Dave just held up his hand and sat back down next to him.

“Kitkat, that's not really fair, is it? You're getting ahead of me.”

Karkat just shrugged. John was getting hella confused now. Ahead of him? In what? His musings were interrupted when Dave put a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards him. Then Dave leant down and kissed him.

He had a bit more finesse then Karkat had, more then enough to make John's head spin with confusion and arousal. They had both kissed him now. And each other. Both of his crushes. What was going on?!?

When Dave pulled back, he nodded to Karkat and smirked at John, who was blushing heavily now.

“Let's get out of here.” He whispered in John's ear. He got up out of the booth and went over to tell Sollux and Eridan they were going back to the hotel. Sollux nodded and said he'd call when he was heading back.

The walk back, though only five minutes in reality, seemed like an eternity to John. He didn't know what Karkat and Dave were planning, but he definitely wanted to find out. The elevator was small and dirty and the ride up to their floor was tense. The moment they got to their room, however, it all broke loose. Dave shoved John against the door, mouth bruisingly hard on his while Karkat locked the door.

“Dave... guys... wait... mmhm.” John pulled away just a little, trying to talk, but Dave wasn't having it.

“If you want us to stop, just say no.” Karkat whispered in his ear before pulling Dave away. Dave shot a smirk at the both of them and took off his shades, setting them down on the desk in the corner. Then he turned back to Karkat and started kissing his neck, hands slipping under the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off Karkat and dropped it on the floor. Karkat growled and quickly did the same with Dave's shirt. John whimpered a little at what he saw, because holy shit, Dave had his nipples pierced and that was hot as fuck. 

Dave pulled Karkat over to the beg, working both of them out of their pants before sitting down at the edge of the bed. Dave's hand went down to Karkat's ass and John blushed when he pulled what looked like a vibrator out. So that was what had been buzzing. Dave broke away from the kiss for a moment to look back at John. 

“Mmm, Kar, go bring John over here.” He said, giving Karkat a gentle push in that direction.

Karkat chuckled and walked over to John, his hips swinging in a way that demanded you look at them. He put a hand on the back of John's neck and pulled him down into a kiss so suddenly that John felt his head spin a little. He kissed back immediately, stepping a little closer to Karkat as he did.

Karkat nipped at his lips, working his hands under the waistband of his jeans. They came off with only some struggle and then both his jeans and boxers were shoved to the floor. Karkat began to push him backwards, his hand lightly palming John's dick just enough to to keep the boy from thinking about any reasons not to do what they were about to do. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back, landing in between Dave's legs.

A pale arm wrapped around his waist and Karkat broke the kiss, smirking at him as he slid down to his knees. He nudged John's legs apart and stuck his tongue out playfully just enough for John to catch the glint of metal before he wrapped his lips around his quickly hardening member.

John let out a helpless moan and his hands flew to Karkat's hair. The cold metal of his tongue piercing pressed into the heated flesh in a way that shot bolts of lightning through his whole body. He shuddered as Karkat's hands took his hand away from his hair, wrapping firmly around his wrists and pinning them to the bed beside him.

John squirmed when he felt the two cold hands sliding under his shirt, coming up to pinch and twist at his nipples. He could feel the hardness of Dave behind him pressing into his back, and he could see Karkat's dark hair in the bottom of his vision. He twitched and gasped when Karkat suddenly took all of him into his mouth, hands trying to jerk up from where they were pressed into the bedsheets. A wanton moan escaped his mouth and he felt the warm kiss of Dave's chuckle on his ear.

“Mmm, not such a bad idea now, eh?” Dave said, working John's shirt off and pulling him back against his naked chest.

“I n-never said it, ah, was.” John gasped at the cold metal of Dave's nipple piercings pressing into his back. Karkat shot a look up at the both of them and John briefly wondered when they had gotten their respective piercings.

Karkat pulled back from him, standing up and leaning over John's shoulder to messily kiss Dave. John whined, still achingly hard and turned on beyond belief. Dave laughed a bit before twisting his fingers in Karkat's hair and pulling the shorter boy forward so he fell against John. The contact had them both moaning and Karkat broke away from the kiss to pant helplessly against John's shoulder, fingers clenched in the sheets.  Dave moved back onto the bed, tugging at them to follow. He smirked over at them.

“Kitkat, I think you should get John ready to go there, since he'll take longer than you will.” It was phrased like a suggestion, but Dave's tone made it clear it wasn't. Karkat nodded and moved over to John, pressing their mouths together again. John moaned and tried to push his hips forward for contact, but Karkat just moved his own hips back so he couldn't reach. He broke away, pressing to fingers to John's lips. John opened his mouth easily, shooting Dave and Karkat half-lidded looks as he slowly twirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth.

Karkat growled and pulled his fingers out, reaching to press them against John's entrance. The first finger went in easily, but the second burned a little. The third finger hurt more when Karkat pushed it in, but when a hand wrapped around his dick, giving it a few jerks. Karkat pulled them out when Dave told them to stop and get himself ready.  
Karkat grinned and reached around himself and John felt like he was going to come just from the sight in front of him. Karkat was still mostly in his lap, slowly finger fucking himself. He was moaning and his body was shaking slightly, arching just a bit towards John. His hands came up, wanting to grab his hips and make him do something, but Karkat shot a look towards Dave, who nodded and was behind John in a flash, pinning his arms behind his back.

Karkat pulled his fingers out of himself, nodding to tell Dave he was ready. Dave smirked and John gasped as he felt something hot and thick that definitely wasn't Dave's fingers pressing against his entrance and into him. His arms were still trapped behind him by Dave and he was guided down until he was in Dave's lap, dick seated fully inside him. A quick nod to Karkat and the other boy moved forward, hands on John's shoulders and sinking down until he was sitting on John, the boy completely sandwiched between the two.  
John let out a helpless whine and Dave suddenly thrust up, the motion going up through all three and Karkat arched into John, mouth opening in a silent moan. Dave grabbed Karkat's hair and dragged his head forward into a bruising kiss as he continued to thrust into John. The stimulation from both sides of him was driving him insane and he couldn't even bring himself to care that they were leaving him out of the kiss, just as long as Dave didn't stop moving.

Dave still had one hand keeping his arms pinned behind his back and he knew his shoulders were going to cramp in the morning but it really didn't matter. A hand, probably Karkat's, trailed down his face and turned his head to the side and two tongues pushed at his lips. His mouth opened easily, little gasps and moans escaping from his lips. Karkat broke away after a moment, a shudder running through his body and hot liquid spilling across his stomach as he came. Dave groaned but slowed his pace for a moment as he lifted off John and moved away from  them, continuing to watch with hazy eyes.

Dave pulled out and got up on his knees, bringing John up with him and then pushing him face first into the pillows, arms still firmly pinned. John squirmed for a moment, feeling exposed with the way his ass stuck up into the air. Then Dave shoved back in, setting a brutal pace and John fell apart into a moaning mess again. Karkat's eyes traveled slowly over them both and John blushed as he realised his friend was enjoying watching Dave fuck him senselessly into the pillows.

Dave thrusted particularly hard and John felt himself slide up a little on the bed and the tight knot of heat in his stomach unraveled abruptly. He came hard, strange fusions of Dave and Karkat's names exploding from his mouth. Dave groaned and came too, coming deep inside John, thrusting a few more times before he released John's arms and rolled off to lie in between Karkat and John. John was shaking  slightly when he fell down, the feeling of some of Dave's come between his legs weirdly nice. Dave turned his head slightly to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“So, wanna do that again sometime?” Dave asked.

John and Karkat groaned “yes” in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Comment or give me kudos if you did, I'll take either


End file.
